Dragonpuff Z
by Saiyan Of Royal Blood
Summary: This my own series.It about the Dragon Ball Z world and characters, but it somewhat follows the story of The Powerpuff Girls. It's a funny thought but I'm taking it seriously. It is a action/adventure and a fantasy. There are no Powerpuff Girls from the show, The Powerpuff Girls, in this story.


Pilot

Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect teenage girls. But Professor Tenshinhan accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction… Chemical X.

Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born. Using their ultra-super powers Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!

"The town of West City. A lovely place to live before those three strange Saiyan spaceships crashed there.", said the Narrator. _(The Dragon ball z Narrator will be playing as the Narrator in The Powerpuff Girls.)_

"Beep… beep… beep…", went The Powerpuff Girl hotline as Chi-Chi _(as Blossom)_ answered it.

"Hello Mayor Roshi, what seems to be the problem?" asked Chi-Chi as her sisters crowd her. _(Master Roshi as the Mayor.)_

"Chi-Chi come quick! There are three strange spaceships that just crashed here in West City! Hurry Chi-Chi!

"Videl.., Bulma did you hear that, our town needs us!", said Chi-Chi, as she flew out the window with her sisters following behind her.

"What do you think it is?", asked Videl, _(as Bubbles) _feeling a little scared.

"I don't know, but what ever it is I sure hope we get to punch it!", said an excited Bulma _(as Buttercup)_.

"Here we are girls", said Chi-Chi, the strong leader of the group, as they landed.

The girls all watch as the people of West City backed away when the pod like spaceships began to open. The first one to walk out of their pod was a man whose hair stuck in every direction. He wore strange armor with a red bodysuit underneath, white gloves and white boots with a strip of yellow on the tips, and a weird thing that was over his eye. The next one to walk out of their pod was a man whose hair was short and spiky that stuck only up. His clothes were the same as the other but his bodysuit was blue. And the last one to walk out of their pod was a man whose hair was long and spiky that stuck straight up. His bodysuit was green.

"Who are you and what do you want", asked Chi-Chi as she took a step up.

"Ha… I am Kakarot.", said the red one _(as Brick)_.

"What up… I'm Gohan.", said the blue one _(as Boomer)_.

"Tss… And I'm Vegeta.", said the green one _(as Butch)_.

"And we're the Rowdyruff Saiyan Boys!", they all said at once.

Kakarot: We come to conquer…

Gohan: Your planet in the…

Vegeta: Name of Lord Frieza! _(Frieza as Mojo Jojo.)_

Chi-Chi: What?

Bulma: Conquer our planet?

Videl: This is scary!

"Yes, this is quite terrifying", said Gohan. Now he laughs along with his brothers at his _(lame)_ joke.

"That's enough of your laughter, you galactic bullies", said Bulma, "In order to conquer this planet, you have to get through us!"

"Stupid girl, all three of you're power level is only 500. Me and my brothers power level is above 5,000. If you girls fight us, you will die a painful death", warned Vegeta.

"What's a power level?", asked a very scared Videl.

"It is quite clear that you girls have never been in a real fight before", said Kakarot, "You should be smart and surrender now."

"Girls, lets show these boys how strong we really are!", said Chi-Chi as she and her sisters began to power up. From miles and miles away you could see the red, blue, and green lights of the Powerpuff Girls energy. Each of their power levels shot up to above 2,000. But the Rowdyruff Saiyan Boys didn't seem the least bit worried. They just stood there watching.

Chi-Chi and Videl shot multiple energy blasts, Kakarots and Gohans way. Bulma went head on and throw a right hand punch at Vegetas face, but it was quickly dodged by moving his neck slightly to the left. She then began it to send multiple punches and kicks, but they were all easily avoided. As Chi-Chi and Videl were shooting their energy blasts, a hand came up from behind each of them and grabbed the hand that was shooting the energy blast to what the girls thought were the Saiyans. Both Kakarot and Gohan took their arm and began twisting it, causing much pain. Vegeta grabbed one of Bulmas punches and began to squeezed it tightly as his other hand went flying at her face. It hit her right in the nose and stung, she screamed out in pain. Her sisters wanted to help her but they began getting a pounding of their own. Chi-Chi and Videl were both spun around and began taking on punches and kicks in the face, stomach, and chest. Bulma then took the most hardest knee to the stomach she ever felt. Vegeta let it sit there in her stomach, so she could really feel the pain.

Bulma thought to herself, but there wasn't much she could do. So she decided to do the only thing she could do. With his knee still in her stomach, she moved her face up and kissed him on the cheek.

This took Vegeta by surprise and he instantly took a step back from her. He looked scared and was too shocked to say any thing. Kakarot from up ahead had notice what had happen to Vegeta and gasped.

"G… Gohan, did you see that..? That… That blue haired girl just gave Vegeta her cooties!", said a ready to ditch Vegeta, Kakarot.

"What… he got the cooties? He can't come home with us then. He's gonna have to stay here", said an also ready to ditch Vegeta, Gohan, "We need to go before these girls get any ideas."

But the girls just stood there shocked and so did Vegeta. He realized that his brothers had notice the kiss when they made their way over to the spaceships, where he was still standing by.

"No guys. I didn't get the cooties… I swear", lied Vegeta, with green lipstick smeared on his face.

"You stay here…. Will get help", lied Kakarot as they both left him there. But Vegeta jumped into his spaceship and quickly followed behind them.

"So once again, the day is saved, thanks to... the Powerpuff Girls!", said the Narrator.

* * *

Cool and very creative, right? Should I go on? Do you like it?


End file.
